justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Panau Military
The Panau military are the armed forces of Panau, in Just Cause 2. Who they are and what they do As stated above, they are the armed forces of Panau. It's not known if they are just one large unit, or if they've split into the army, air force and a navy. Their duties include: *Traffic police; *Enforcing Pandak "Baby" Panays regime; *Killing all who commit acts of sabotage (see Category: Sabotage Destructible Objects); *Controlling road-blocks, where they don't actually stop, or search vehicles, but just pick out one car and frighten the people; *And last, but not least, killing all who oppose them. They don't approve of the activities of any faction, including the Agency and they're not shy to show it. Members Note that some of these characters can be encountered during free-roam gameplay, while others only appear in missions. *Colonels are high ranking officers of the Panau Military. They have heavy body armour and body-guards. *Demolition Officers are officers, who carry a lot of explosives at all times. *Officers are high ranking soldiers who are usually gaurding and are the closest to the Colonel. *Elites are soliders who wear light armor. *Rangers are the most basic Panauan solider. *Secret Service Men include Agents and an assortment of Ninjas. *The Anti-Gang Mercenairy is a hired man that has been assigned to eliminate Panauan Factions. *Stronghold Commanders are the head of a spesific Stronghold, they usually obtain an armed helicopter or an SV-1003 Raider. Known collaborators and partners include, but are not limited to: *Alexander Mirkov. *Zhang Sun. *The Seabreeze Logging Corporation at the Seabreeze Sawmill. The Armed Forces Like any nation's millitary they have a code of rank each with a different uniform. They wear mostly red and khaki uniforms. First there are basic rangers which wear white pants, a red vest, sunglasses, face paint, sunglasses, 2 different hats, and only carry secondary weapons. Next are elites who wear red light armor, are usually taller, and are armed with, grenades, a primary weapon, or a grenade launcher. (Note: if an elite is in a vehicle and tries to shoot at you he will use a Submachine Gun, when he gets out of the vehicle he'll use a different weapon). Third are Demolition Officers who wear black light armor, carry a Machine Gun, grenades, and Triggered Explosives. Forth are stronghold commanders who wear the exact same clothing that elites do, they carry an Assault Rifle, and the usually drive an armoured car or a attack helicopter. Fifth are officers who wear tan clothing, and carry an assault rifle. They are the colonels personel assistants and help him with whatever he needs. Lastly are Colonels which wear red ultra armor, and carry a machine gun. After that are just government officals. All items and vehicles, belonging to the Panauan military, are decorated with the Panau Star: A white star, on a red back-ground, or the Panau Coat of Arms: a blue and red crest with dove on it. There are 3 branches of military on Panau: army, navy and airforce along with a space program. They all share the same uniforms and code of ranking. The army's vehicles include many Jeeps, motorcycles, armored cars, assault vehicles and few ATV's. These vehicles can come in desert, jungle, winter, and urban cammo. They controll communication outposts, military bases, checkpoints small outposts in civilian areas and most Strongholds. The Panauan Navy has only 2 ships, a small attack boat, and an armored gunboat. These vehicles can come in desert, jungle, and Aqua Camo. Although they do posses a Nuclear Submarine (U1) which Pandak Panay uses frequently. They control Offshore Rigs, millitary harbours, and 1 millitary stronghold. The Panauan airforce has 1 transport helicopter, 4 attack helicopters, 2 fighter jets, and 1 cargo jet (the government also owns Panau Air). These vehicles come in desert, jungle, urban, winter and cloud camo (Panau Air uses commercial coloring). They only own millitary airports, some are for civilian use while others are for millitary purposes. Panau also has there own secret service which protects council men and Pandak himself. They also have there own chain of command like any other military department. First are agents which wear gray suits and ties, that carry submachine guns. Vehicles Main article: Category:Military Vehicles. They operate many different types of vehicles including planes, helicopters, boats, trucks, armoured vehicles, motorcycles, quad bikes and cars. Bases Main article: Military bases in Panau. Military Bases A Base usually includes SAM Sites and other structures used for defense purposes such as turrets and sniping points. Some have structures that can be destroyed like genatrators and broadcast towers. Helicopters, Cars, Fighter Jets, and Tanks are stationed there. All bases are also controlled by the Panauan Army. They are always protected by soldiers unless all Military structures have been demolished. They can be found on your PDA by a Military Badge logo. Military Harbours Harbours contain Government structures and SAM Sites. Once all government structures have been destroyed soldiers will flee from the location and never return. Helicopters, Gunboats, and Cars can be found there. THey are all controlled by the Panauan Navy. It is marked on your PDA by an anchor logo. Military Airports Airpirts may sometimes be accessed by civilians and commercial jets, or be for only Panauan Airforce which controlls all Panauan Airports. Soldiers at Airforce only airports will permanantly flee and all jets will cease takeoff after all military structures have been destroyed. If it is a commercial airport soldiers will not permenantly flee after a structures were detroyed and planes will continue to takeoff. You can find Commercial Planes, Fighter Jets, Helicopters, and Cars from these bases. You can also marked on your PDA by an Airplane Logo. Communication Outposts Outposts rarely have SAM Sites or any type of Military Structure. Soliders are few and will permenantly flee after all structures have been knocked down. All outposts are controlled by the Panauan Army. Cars, and Helicopters can be found at these locations. They are also marked by a radio tower logo on your PDA. Offshore Rigs These Rigs have one SAM Site and few structures. They are all controlled by the Panauan Navy. Soliders are always sationed at Rigs even after they have been raided. They have helicopters, and gunboats at these rigs. They are marked by a logo of an Oil Rig on your PDA. Undisclosed Outposts Theise are an assortment of outposts that can varry from small bases to a single gaurded flashpoint. Most are poorly protected while some have Colonels sationed there. All are controlled by the Panauan Army. They are not marked on your PDA. Strongholds Artificial intelligence The military artificial intelligence is significantly less than perfect. They are often driving in full speed to the crime scene, and then small fails can turn into instant death, as driving into a gas pump. During Heat, the military is acts fast and always drives at full speed, which's makes small mistakes deadly. An example are the soldiers on the Hamaya GSY650. They often die in chashes. Another example are the soldiers in jeeps. Some times they crash into a streetlight or something and the jeep explodes, killing it's crew. There's many more examples. They often crash their boats into objects like docks and such. Sometimes even crashing into a beach, which usually results in an explosion. Their UH-10 Chippewa can crash or get stuck in high urban objects and large masts in military bases. In some rare cases, an Al-controlled helicopter has destroyed a Communications Mast. Sometimes they fly close to the ground and crash into a tree. The military don't use planes in combat, but they are constantly taking off at airports (unless you complete that airport to 100%) and you can often see them in the sky. The less than intelligent pilots sometimes crash their planes into skyskrapers, mountains, bridges and other high items. Quotes Funny thing is that even when there's no heat and they're talking among themselves, they're using sentences like "Eat lead!" and "Time to die!". Prior to battle *'Panauan soldier:' "We have a positive - stand back up!" *'Panauan soldier:' "We have a visual..." remember the end of this one During battle *'Panauan soldier:' "Come on, you piece of crap!" *'Panauan soldier:' "Eat lead!" *'Panauan soldier:' "For the glory of Panau!" *'Panauan soldier:' "He's trying to hide!" *'Panauan soldier:' "Let's finish this!" *'Panauan soldier:' "Now, you're gonna die!" *'Panauan soldier:' "Pandak Panay!" *'Panauan soldier:' "Time to die!" *'Panauan soldier:' "You're gonna die like an animal!" *'Panauan soldier:' "Requesting air-support!" *'Panauan soldier:' "He's bleeding like a word pig!" *'Panauan soldier:' "He's taking heavy damage!" *'Panauan soldier:' "You son of a bitch!" *'Panauan soldier:' "Kill him!" *'Panauan soldier:' "Die!" - When shooting at faction members, usually with a Mounted Gun. Backup related *'Panauan soldier:' "We're dropping like flys here! Send more units!" *'Panauan soldier:' "Woho, backup is here!" - When pursuing Rico. *'Panauan soldier:' "Here comes the cavalry!" - When pursuing. *'Panauan soldier:' "Requesting air support! Repeat! Send air support immediatly!" Other *'Panauan soldier:' "Where is he?" - Used when Heat decreases, or when in "pre-heat", when the military are seeking for you because you were hidden when the military got known about your actions. *'Panauan soldier:' "I don't have a shot!" - Used when he can't see Rico. *'Panauan soldier:' "You can run but you can't hide!" *'Panauan soldier:' "He got away!" - When heat disappears. *'Panauan soldier:' "Hey, get on the gun!" - Commanding another soldier to take an unoccupied Mounted Gun. Video This video shows some of the mistakes the military do, but not only mistakes. thumb|left|600px Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Just Cause 2